Les Chaussettes
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Un OS très... spécial XD Et si L devait mettre des chaussettes ? Inspiré par un truc débile, lisez et vous allez voir le niveau de la chose xP Pairing: Raito/Light/Kira x L


Appuyé et inspiré par la superbe chanson "Les chaussettes" de la Naheulbande ~ Enjoy !

* * *

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_Raito, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette musique passe en boucle depuis un bon quart d'heure ?

Le brun adressa un sourire moqueur au détective.

_C'est rien, j'avais juste envi de te faire réagir… Après tout, tout le monde sait que le grand L n'est pas en bonne entente avec les chaussettes, fit-il en riant, faisant un clin d'œil à son petit ami.

Le plus âgé prit une nouvelle sucrerie et se rassit à sa façon dans son fauteuil, tapotant l'accoudoir de ses doigts fins, prenant un air neutre voire presque blasé.

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_Figure-toi, mon cher Raito, que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu sembles croire. C'est juste que j'aime me promener pied nu, c'est beaucoup plus agréable et moins glissant… Les chaussettes peuvent être dangereuses…

_Ah ? On passe aux aveux ? Le taquina l'étudiant.

_Et toi ? Attaqua-t-il calmement. Quand comptes-tu avouer être Kira ?

Raito soupira devant le regard insistant. Décidément, jamais il ne perdrait son idée… Bien que c'était juste, il n'appréciait pas être ainsi accusé de la part de son amant. Certes, il était bel et bien Kira, mais ses projets avaient changé. Connaitre le nom de L l'intéressait toujours mais pas dans le but de l'éliminer, ça non. S'il voulait savoir son nom, c'était parce qu'il voulait savoir avec qui il sortait, rien de plus ni de moins. Et puis… Il écrivait beaucoup moins dans le cahier de la mort maintenant !

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_Bon, aller, on va devoir partir, fit finalement le plus jeune en se levant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

_... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je mets mes chaussettes pour mettre mes chaussures, rigola-t-il devant l'air curieux et surprit du brun. Et oui, Ryusaki, qui dit sortir pour aller au cinéma dit chaussures et qui dit chaussures dit chaussettes parce qu'il fait froid… CQFD.

_... Je pense que je vais rester ici et tout superviser… Tenta-t-il en s'enfonçant au mieux dans son fauteuil.

_Ryusaki… Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça parce que tu dois mettre des chaussettes quand même ?

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, L'étudiant devina une réponse positive et s'autorisa un nouveau soupir, blasé. Parfois, L pouvait vraiment être plus étrange qu'il ne l'était et ça, c'était vraiment navrant… Il pouvait même presque le comparer à un enfant, seulement, même eux mettent des chaussettes sans broncher.

_Ecoute, c'était ton idée la soirée au cinéma alors ne va pas chambouler mon emploi du temps ! Et il n'y a rien à superviser alors… Debout !

Le brun tira le bras de son petit ami qui se laissa trainer jusqu'à l'entrée, cherchant un moyen de se défiler. Jamais il n'avait eu à mettre de chaussettes. Ryusaki craignait qu'il y ait des petites bêtes dans ces vêtements, ou encore qu'ils restent accrochés à ses pieds à jamais… C'était surement idiot pour la plupart, mais il se disait que c'était comme avoir des menottes sans être prisonnier… Oui bon, il savait aussi ce que ça faisait puisque Raito et lui s'étaient attachés durant quelques semaines avec des menottes, mais bon…

_... On ne peut pas remplacer la soirée cinéma par autre chose ? Tenta-t-il en dardant ses yeux noirs sur son ami.

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_Ryusaki… S'il te plait, on est encore jamais sorti rien que tous les deux sans enquêter, tu peux bien faire cet effort rien qu'une fois ? Le pria Raito en l'observant d'une mine déçue. Fais-le pour moi, Ryusaki !

Après un long, profond et bruyant soupir résigné, et quelques œillades effrayées sur les côtés, il opina finalement du chef et se redressa légèrement pour avancer dans l'entrée et s'assoir pour mettre – à son grand damne – les terribles chaussettes grises.

_... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_... Comment ça se met ?

Soupirant avec un petit sourire, Raito se baissa, prenant les deux bouts de tissus, et les tendit ouvertes vers lui.

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_Un vrai enfant, plaisanta-t-il alors que Ryusaki avançait son pied vers lui.

Ils s'observaient sans rechigner tandis que le moins âgé glissait les chaussettes sur les orteils de son vis-à-vis. Rien que pour vivre un instant plaisant comme celui-ci, L était prêt à mettre d'autres chaussettes du moment que c'était Raito qui lui mettait. Il aimait la caresse douce de la main sur son pied alors que le tissu le recouvrait lentement, il aimait également le regard pétillant que lui glissait son petit ami ainsi que leur proximité minime… A ses pieds, il ressentait péniblement les chaussettes de laine qui l'empêchait de correctement se mouvoir, mais il devait avouer que ce sacrifice était tout de même agréable dans le sens où il ne doutait pas de passer une agréable soirée avec Raito.

_Tes gestes sont doux Raito, susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres du lobe l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire, satisfait de lui et, continuant son action, il mena à son tour sa bouche vers L mais pour l'embrasser du bout de ses lèvres, lui assurant qu'il ne regretterait pas la soirée en un murmure. Après les chaussettes vinrent les chaussures puis Raito l'entraina dans sa voiture, où il prit le volant, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'être parvenu à le convaincre. D'une pression de l'index sur un petit bouton, le lecteur CD se mit en marche.

_Les chaussettes du nain, Les chaussettes du nain_

_Elles sont tell'ment bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie._

_... Raito, maintenant que l'épreuve est passée, fais-moi le plaisir de balancer ce CD par la fenêtre…

* * *

Voilà, c'était la fic' inutile ! 8D


End file.
